Beacon in the Storm
by Vulpien
Summary: The arrival of two runaways on the island prompts Stitch to rescue the stolen expiriments- including Angel.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Hey ya'll! This is my first Lilo & Stitch fanfiction. The plot and characters have been mulling about in my brain for a long time, so I finally got off my lazy butt and actually started to write it! Reviews are welcome (especially 'cuz I'm new at this), so if you like the story or have a suggestion just tell me!

Disclaimers: I don't own Lilo and Stitch or any of its characters. They belong to Disney. Stupid bums. grumbles

Prolouge

In the vast reaches of space, a huge explosion took place. A small ship flew away from the site of the explosion, its inhabitant grinning smugly and evily. He broke the glass containing the hyperdrive control, pulled it, twisted it, and pushed it down forcefully. The little ship entered hyperspace, leaving the destroyed prison asteriod in its wake.

Exiting hyperspace, the ship landed on an enormous asteriod in an unknown location. The prison escapee hopped out of his stolen ship and strolled over to a large flat rock. He jumped upon it, and the hidden elevator took him down, down to his lair.

Creatures snarled and growled at him form behind a long row of cages. He walked past them all until he finally stopped at the teleporter at the end of the hall. A bright light swirled and filled it and when it disapeared a small, limp, pink form could be seen through the glass.

"Yes," whispered Jacques von Hamsterveil, "you are the one."

Author's Note: A little short, yeah, but to the point. And again, I'm new at this, so feedback would be greatly appreciated!


	2. The Lighthouse Calls

Author's Note: Okay, what I'll do is this: Since I have four days off from school in front of me, I'll have a short chapter a day. During regular school time I'll have longer chapters and update them less frequently. Also (amazingly enough) I am not good at all with Stitch's language, so I'll be writing in English and you can use your creative little minds to pretend I'm writing in Kweltikwanian.

* * *

Rain pelted the Hawaiian forest. Every animal was hidden form the torrent in various dens, nests,and burrows.

All exept for one.

The frog blinked its eyes against the rain. He never moved, not even when a (to the frog, enormous) figure stumbled past and fell into a gaping hole quickly filling with watering mud.

_And I thought Hawaii was paradise. Well, way to go me! _The young boy pulled himself from the quagmire and flopped onto the muddy earth. He noticed a frog staring at him and grumbled, "Go away, fat ugly thing, or I'll eat your stupid legs." The frog answered with a "Ribbet."

"Yeah, shows how much you know," the boy replied while struggling to stand up. He finally had to unshoulder his pack and did a sort of push-up to get off the ground. He snatched the pack up before the frog could hop into it. He wouldn't put it past the creepy little animal to do such a thing.

Wait. If the frog could get into his pack, that meant-

"Oh man!" The boy whined as everything slipped out of his half-open packsack. "Well if that isn't the stupid cherry on the stupid sundae." Now he was without supplies, lost in the total darkness. No, not _total_ darkness. Faintly up ahead he saw a light. It would pass over the forest, then dissapear, then come back. It took the boy a minute to figure out he was looking at a lighthouse. Smirking, the boy headed towards the old lighthouse- to his mind, his newest place of refuge.

* * *

Sparky felt drained. Hell, he _was_ drained. He had given the lighthouse more electricity than normal; the storm made it extra-hard to see out there, and Sparky would hate it if a ship crashed and people died because he was too lazy to give a good amount of electricity to the revolving bulb.

_I'm going to go see Jumba tomorrow for certain. Unless there's fog. _Blitznag_, there better not be fog._ Feeling his strength being sapped away, the little yellow expiriment knew he would have to stop soon.

He didn't know just _how _soon.

A faint knocking startled Sparky so much that he stopped powering the lighthouse. A million thoughts flashed through his mind. _It's probably Stitch and the little girl. They're the only ones who know I'm here. But then again it could be a stranger seeking shelter. Should I let them in? What would they do? _And finally, _Did I lock the door?_

Squeaking hinges answered his question. A "Hello? Anyone in here?" greeted his ears. The expiriment chewed on his lip. Now what? He could here the person coming up the stairs. What should he do? He quickly gathered his thoughts as the door swung open.

He struck.


	3. Reunion In Hell

Author's Note: ACK! Sorry for the delay, but my teachers all decided to pile as much stuff on me as they could! Well, anyway, this is the last of the short, written-in-fifteen-minutes chapters!

Thank you for the reviews!

Commander R- Unfortunately, you don't get to find out what happened to Sparky and the boy until next chapter. Sorry!

K9- I hope you find the rest of the story as interesting as you do the beginning!

Mystical Raven- I'm glad you find it good!

****

Darkness.

Silence.

No.

A voice.

Calling from the light.

Light?

Light!

Angel's eyes flew open and took in everything around her. She was lying down on a cot in a small room. There were all sorts of bottles and things on nearby shelves and 5-0-4 was humming as she mopped the floor. She looked up at Angel and smiled. "Guess you finally woke up, 6-2-4." The experiment dropped the mop into the bucket and sat down on the edge of Angel's cot. "Plus it's good to see you, but if Hamsterwheel caught me saying that it'd be the end of me!"

Angel sat up and hugged her old friend. "5-0-4! It's good to see you too! And by the way, my name's Angel now." She released 5-0-4 and looked at her. 5-0-4's function was to doctor the other experiments that got hurt or fell ill, and was a prototype for Angel in appearance. She looked just like the pink experiment, except she was a soft green color with a peach underside, nose, and the insides of her ears. She also had a ring of peach around her blue eyes. Angel saw a look of something like pity come into those eyes.

"So you were stolen from the little girl and 6-2-6, huh? There's another group of experiments who have names, too. They spend their free time trading insults about those two. I hope you won't join them?" 5-0-4 noticed a sad look come into her friend's eyes.

No, I won't. They should be insulting _me._" And with that she told 5-0-4 about about being caught by Gantu, the plan, falling for Stitch, and being caught again. "I put up a fight, though. They had to knock me out to get me in that teleporter!"

"They?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. I got to reacquaint myself with your _favorite _experiment." A playful look came into Angel's eyes that matched the suspicion in 5-0-4's.

"Who?"

"6-2-5." Angel laughed as 5-0-4 clenched her paws and growled.

"That fat, spineless freak! Urgh! Remember when he would fake sick just to come to the infirmary to try and hit on me?

You would just laugh yourself to death and I would have to chase him out with a broom!" 5-0-4 began chuckling at the memories.

Angel began laughing too. "Remember that time he got mad and threw a vase at you? And you got _really_ mad and slammed a cauldron on his head? And then I began whacking it with the spoon?" Both Angel and 5-0-4 were in tears at this recollection. Unfortunately, their merriment wouldn't last for long. A sinister _whooshing_ sound accompanied the opening of the doors and the arrival of Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviel.

"From the sound of laughter I take it that 6-2-4 has recovered?" The small rodent looked up at the two experiments and snapped "Phonebook! _PHONEBOOK!_"

"Yes sir sorry sir!" huffed a small, black, fox-like experiment. Angel recognized him as 4-3-5, the camouflage experiment. She watched sadly as he staggered under the heavy intergalactic phonebooks and dropped them by the side of the cot, where 5-0-4 was now standing, looking down at the floor.

"Ah yes, the _traitor_," hissed Hamsterviel menacingly. He was about a head taller than the experiments, thanks to the books 4-3-5 brought. He seemed to realize that 4-3-5 was still standing off to the side, gaping at Angel. _No doubt he's going to rush to all the others here and tell them who the special guest of the evening is_, Angel thought bitterly. She suddenly thought of Stitch, and wished with all her heart that he was here with her now. "You, you stupid experiment who is not very smart at all!" Hamsterveil barked to the now-cowering 4-3-5, "get out of my sight before I have you roasted and eaten!" 4-3-5 left as quickly as he would have if his tail had ben on fire. "Now," said Hamsterveil, turning back to Angel and 5-0-4.

"You see, I have finally realized that power is only gazed through cruelty, so you will have no picnic here! Your friend," he spat out the word _friend_, "has it easy. Since she is a healing experiment she can just stay in here and fix the experiments when I work them to unconsciousness. She has to pay for her slackness by keeping this room oh-so sparkly clean every day of every month! You, however, will not be so fortunate. I believe tearing you away from 6-2-6 has been punishment enough for betraying me, so what should i do with you?" Hamsterveil paused and stroked his chin in a thoughtful manner.

"Excuse me, sir, but 6-2-4 can stay here with me and help me." 5-0-4 piped up from beside the cot. She withered under the glare that Hamsterveil fixed upon her.

"Do you think I am stupid?!" He screeched at her. "Oh no, there would be laughter and happiness and I do not want that among my evil experiments! You will be forced to build a hut with nothing but rocks. No tools of any sort, and it must be perfect!"

5-0-4 glanced at her friend. She that the task must sound silly to Angel, but 5-0-4 had seen the toughest experiments break under this slow, agonizing torture. She drooped her ears and whispered "sorry" to Angel as the pink experiment was forced to follow Hamsterveil out of the infirmary. When the door had _whooshed_ shut, 5-0-4 kicked the forgotten phonebooks in rage, scattering them upon the floor.


	4. Many Meetings

Author's Note: This chapter didn't turn out as well as I had planned, even with all the tweaking I gave it. So, this is what you're stutck with...

* * *

"Two mangoes, four papayas, and twenty-three pineapples. Here you go, Lilo." Mrs. Hasegawa clucked as she handed the heavy brown bags to Lilo, whom promptly gave them to Stitch. "My, but you have such a _large_ o'hana..."

"Thank you Mrs. Hasegawa!" Lilo chirped as she and Stitch headed for home. Stitch, grumbling about always being the bagboy, suddenly spotted a figure crossing through an alleyway that looked quite like-

"Angel!" He cried, dropping the bags and running towards his beloved. He was almost there...he would get to see her again....

_Wham!_ Stitch suddenly found himself on his back on the dirty alley ground. _Just who do you think you are, some trog who likes to go around attacking females?! _Stitch groaned as he looked up, and he noticed something extremely odd. It was his bushi bu, but not at the same time. This 'Angel' was a light purple with darker purple underside, nose, insides of her ears, and tiger stripes all along her body. Stitch also noticed that she had silver, pupiless eyes.

"Stitch? Are you okay?" called Lilo from the mouth of the alleyway. "Next time, please try not to drop the-OH!" She spotted the not-Angel standing over Stitch. "It's Angel..."

"No, it's Myka, an' I wanna know what you mean by chargin' 'er like that." A girl roughly Lilo's age (and size) appeared from around the corner. She had shoulder-length, stringy brown hair that was covered by a blue newspaper-boy's cap, and cynical blue eyes. She walked over to Stitch and nudged him with her foot. Lilo noticed that her shoes were about to fall off her feet. Stitch leapt up and growled, only to find himself on his back again.

"Well," said Lilo, "we'll tell you why we thought that was Angel if you tell us why you have another experiment."

_Tessa, she's right! _The not-Angel's eyes widened. _I know him! He's 6-2-6! _She rounded on Lilo. _How did you some upon him? Why isn't he destroying everything in sight right now? _Lilo dazedly realized that the not-Angel's mouth hadn't opened once during this entire meeting.

"I think you better follow me..."

* * *

A strange sight greeted Lilo as she opened the front door. Jumba was leaning over a boy who had incredibly spiky hair who seemed to be asleep on the couch. Pleakly and- Sparky?- were hopping around the living room, clearly agitated. Lilo looked back over at the boy and realized that he must have been electrocuted by Sparky. "What happened?" She asked, closing the door behind Stitch, the new girl, and the not-Angel.

"Erm, Little Girl, it seems that-" He broke off as he saw the not-Angel. "Ah! Is being experiement 6-1-1! What are you doing here?"

_I could ask you the same question, Jumba. _The not-Angel replied. She turned and saw Sparky still dancing around the room. _I know you! You're....you're.... _Sparky stopped his impromptu jig and looked at the not-Angel.

"Sparky."

_Ummm..... _

"2-2-1."

_Yes! Now I remember you! You're the one who- _

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?!" yelled Lilo and the new girl in unison. They looked at each other in surprise. Suddenly, to add to the chaos, the boy on the couch began to cough and wake up. Sparky froze and stared at him, until giving a little squeaking sound and hiding behind Lilo.

"Woah...." the boy stood up and began to cough some more. His hand automatically went up to flatten his hair and he felt the stiff, spikiness of it. His eyes widened as he looked around at all the aliens. "Ummm, okay, where do I go from here?"

"Hi! I'm Lilo, this is Stitch, my Uncle Jumba and my Aunt Pleaky! Aloha, um, what's your name?"

"My names Skip, and if these guys are related to you then I'm a toad." Lilo looked wildly at the girl next to her. No one had ever seen through the Story before!

"He's got ya there, kid. By the way, my name's Tessa and this is Myka." She gestured to the not-Angel beside her.

"Yes, yes. Already be knowing 6-1-1, heheh." Jumba gave his little evil laugh.

Pleakly's eye suddenly grew almost as large as his head. "6-1-1? Isn't that the...the....the ultimate super-weapon?!" The green noodle-like alien fell into a dead faint and everyone just looked at the prone figure lying on the rug. Skip, who had sometime during all this managed to flatten his hair back down, suddenly bolted for the open door, but the not-Angel, Myka, 6-1-1, stopped him before he could reach it. Skip found himself lying on his stomach just inches from the door. "Awwww _maaaan_!"

" 'Ey, if I've gotta hang around with all this weirdness, then so do you." Tessa walked over and sat on the couch. Myka shut the door and left with Stitch guarding it to sit next to her friend. "Okay, first o' all, can you please tell me about all this stuff goin' on? Myka seems t' know about it, but she won't tell me."

_That's just because my programing won't allow it! You tell her, Jumba!_ Myka crossed her arms over her chest. Jumba stroked his chin in a thoughtful manner.

"Ah yes, am remembering now. Designed experiments to, in case of discovery, not to be able to tell about lab, other experiments, or evil genius scientist creator. Ingenuis, no?"

"Well anyway," said Lilo, "I'll tell you since you got an experiement. But what about him?" She cocked a thumb at Skip, who was still lying on the floor.

" 'E's okay. Go on, I'm interested!" So Lilo told the story of Stitch's escape, his landing on Earth, and his realization of o'hana. Then she told them about discovering the other experiments, Sparky's hydration, their journey to space, and enede with the experiment pods being all around the island. "Who's Sparky?"

Sparky had crawled behind a chair that Skip had decided to sit on. The boy looked under his chair and saw the yellow experiment.

"Ahhhh!"

"Ahhhh!"

Skip leaped off the chair as Sparky jumped up, knocking the chair over. Skip ran and hid behind Jumba. "That thing's got it in for me, I swear! He attacked me in the lighthouse! Ruthlessly! Without provoction!"

"Who, Sparky? He wouldn't hurt a fly. Right Jumba?" The little Hawaiian girl went over and hugged the trembling experiment, which seemed to calm him a bit.

"Yes, was flaw of 2-2-1. Would only shock other shock-proof experiments. Cannot even bite, with flat herbivore teeth." Jumba patted Sparky on the head.

Tessa looked down at her watch. "Well we've gotta go! See ya around!" She leapt off the couch to find her way blocked by Lilo.

"You've still got to tell us how you found that experiement!"

"Found a purple pod, dropped a water bottle on it, poof there's Myka!" Tessa pushed Lilo aside and Myka tossed Stitch to the side as the girl threw open the door and ran for town, with her experiment friend hard on her heels. Lilo stood up, brushing herself off.

"That was weird...hey, Jumba, what exactly does 6-1-1 do? You didn't seem exactly worried about her. And why did she look like," Lilo glanced at Stitch, "you-know-who?"

"Ah, 6-1-1 is being telekinetic. Can be moving things with mind. Perfect evil genius all-powerful experiment, with one problem. Would not be doing evil! Bah!" The large, round alien flopped down on the couch in a bad mood. "As for appearance, 6-1-1 and 6-2-4 follow the same genetic code as 5-0-4." He threw a glare at Skip. "Don't you be having somewhere to be going?!"

"Umm, right...." Skip ran out the door and dissapeared from sight. Stitch, Lilo, and Sparky all flopped down on the floor with a huge sigh. Lilo looked up at Jumba.

"Now what?"


End file.
